degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20170314031240
This is why we need to legalize marijuana, or at the very least decriminalize it: People charged with possession face up to 20 years in prison. They are no threat to society; they've done nothing to hurt anyone. They just want to smoke a fucking joint or use it in another way to that helps alleviate stress, tension, pain, anxiety, or even, depending on how it's used, aid in cancer prevention - but if they're caught with it, they're met with the threat of imprisonment for a good chunk of their life. As the result of prisons becoming even more overcrowded due to possession being treated as a criminal offence befitting of a multi-year sentence, people that legitimately belong in prison get parole or don't even have to serve a sentence to begin with. Those who are legitimate threats to society, that are even deemed likely to reoffend, are still considered the more fitting demographic of the two in respect to who gets released first, and that is so fucked up. Part of the reason that crime is so rampant and regulated is because criminals are basically given slaps on the wrist and then a free pass to offend again and again all in the name of keeping people convicted with possession behind bars. Back level three offenders go into the system where they are statistically scrutinized and punished to a far lesser degree than a non-violent convict for possession. Often times, they'll just get bail. It's not hard to see that there's a severe flaw in the machine, but why is it? Because the government cannot afford for the world to realize the benefits of cannabis that would make their money-making methods of treating cancer obsolete. They cannot afford for people to co-opt for natural remedies instead of undergo treatments that statistically kill more people than save because it will come out of their pocket. The higher ups no the value of cannabis, and that's why they've criminalized it to the most severe degree and drilled into our heads before we are even old enough to understand what drugs are, that cannabis is the devil drug. They lead us to believe it's harmful to us, when really it's just harmful towards the cause of sustaining their over-stuffed pockets. Yes, it is not without its problems and it should be taken moderately under professional supervision - especially those predisposed to schizophrenia that use of cannabis can trigger the onset of - BUT it's benefits still far outweigh most other remedies including ones that cost billions of dollars. Some of these treatments are practically rat poison and are pushed onto patients without a second thought by almost all medical practitioners. Most will not even consider cannabinoids as a legitimate method of treatment or even just a step in a multi-layered treatment plan. Yet, look at how many people die from cannabis versus from mainstream cancer-treating systems - that's a facetious statement. Very few on record die as the direct cause of using cannabis. No one is saying its a cure that can benefit everybody, but just imagine what all we could accomplish with modern medicine if medical experts started taking a closer look at cannabis and its benefits instead of shying away from it on account of the negative stigma the government has established for it to make more money. But legalize marijuana, and a systemic decrease in the profit of many conventional and mainstream medical venues is inevitable. Not all, but many as cannabis is known to yield better results than most mainstream pharmaceuticals for so many sufferers of various debilitating conditions including, in some cases, terminal diseases. Prisons would also be less crowded at the same time have more space to offer for people who truly belong there. So naturally, we can't have nice things.